Ponystuck
by The-Dragon-Cat
Summary: Drifting through space on the way to the new post-scratch world, the trolls find themselves drifting in and out of dream bubbles, one of which seems larger then others, leaving them stuck there for a while. *rated T for language*
1. Prolouge

Authors note:

Takes place while the trolls and humans (Dave and Rose, at least) are on their way to the new post-scratch world. AU for a few reasons:  
1. Dave never show Gamzee the video that made him doubt his faith, so he never went fully sober and kill anyone. However, Eridan still killed Feferi and Kanaya, Vriska still killed Tavros, Kanaya still came back as a rainbow drinker (troll version of a vampire) and killed Eridan, and Terezi still killed Vriska, so not much else changed.  
2. Because Gamzee never went on a murdering spree, Nepata and Equius are still alive.

And a few other notes:  
3. Sollux and Aradia are alive, just not sure where they are (still not on the asteroid with the others)  
4. Just to be clear, the characters here are Dave, Rose, Karkat, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Equius, and Gamzee.  
5. Also just to be clear, we won't be seeing much of the humans after the prologue. Maybe if I change my mind later but no promises.  
6. I will use the trolls quirks when typing dialog for them, but I won't use Nepeta and Equius's prefixes (:33 and D -) because that just looks off in the middle of a normal paragraph (the quirks look weird enough).

The MLP universe is pretty much the same.

* * *

Terezi's voice blared on the speeker, "DR34M BUBBL3 4PPROCH1NG! TH1S ON3 SM3LLS R3ALLY B1G, W3 M1GHT B3 1N 1T A WH1L3!" she announced.

"GREAT, JUST WHAT I WANTED," Karkat grumbled. He really didn't care much for dream bubbles. He didn't mind them as much as long as he got to see their dead friends, but often times they didn't.

"aww karkitty, it's not that bad," Nepeta said, looking at Karkat with sad eyes. She found the dream bubbles fun.

"WHATEVER," he replied discontented.

"CoMe On BrO, yOuR AlWaYs So StReSsEd. JuSt ReLaX," Gamzee said while eating his usual soper slime pie.

"WHATEVER 'BRO'," he replied. "STRIDER, YOU CAN'T POSSIABLY LIKE THESE THINGS, RIGHT?" he said looking at the human boy.

"No, I like them," Dave said smugly. He really didn't care either way, he just liked to annoy Karkat.

"And I actually find them interesting," Rose added.

"I DIDN'T ASK WHAT YOU THOUGHT, LALONDE, I ASKED STRIDER." Katkat snapped at her, then turned to Equius, "WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING YET."

"I don't think I should talk to you about such matters, lowb100d," he replied. In truth, he liked the dream bubbles, they allowed him to live his more embarrassing fantasies.

"UGH, POMPOUS BLUEBLOOD." Karkat was getting more irritated.

"karkitty, you're so cranky, what's wrong?" Nepeta asked.

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN SOME BUBBLE FOR WHO-KNOWS-HOW-LONG. IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M STUCK ON THIS ASTEROID FOR THREE YEARS. HOW LONG IS THREE YEARS ANYWAY?"

"About 156 weeks." Rose answered.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Jeez man, calm down," Dave was starting to get annoyed by Karkats rage.

Suddenly, Terezi's voice blared across the speaker again. "W3'R3 4BOUT TO 3NT3R TH3 BUBBL3, JUST THOUGHT 1 SHOULD W4RN YOU."

"GREAT, HERE WE G-" Karkat was cut off by the asteroid suddenly shaking violently as it entered the dream bubble.

"Whoa- Ahh- Gah- Ow-" they all said as them stumbled around the room, hitting walls, furniture, falling to the ground. This wasn't normal for the dream bubbles, but this one was very large. Furniture began to fall around them and all of them hit the floor. The combination of the violent tremors, the furniture falling around them and the usual confusion from entering dream bubbles had knocked them out.


	2. Chapter 1

There is going to be a lot of exposition in this. Sorry if it gets annoying, but some things would need to be explained here to avoid confusion later, it you're unfamiliar with the trolls in Homestuck, at least.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was reading in her livening room. Spike walked down the stairs carrying a stack of books and scrolls. They were trying to clean up the house a little, but were trying having problems since Twilight kept getting distracted by reading her old books and refused to throw anything out.

"Twilight, you've got to throw something out," He complained, then tripped over the stairs, "Woah!"

"Ahh!" she screamed while catching the books, letting Spike fall, "Be more careful, Spike."

"Yeah, thanks" he grumbled, rubbing his bottom from pain.

"Here, just donate these to the library, alright?" she said while handing a couple books to him.

"Alright," he grumbled again as he headed for the door. When he looked outside, though, he saw something that scared him and he ran back inside screaming, "Twilight, there's some kind of monster on the lawn!"

"What!" She asked. She ran outside to see what it was. What she saw wasn't like anything she had seen before. "What is it?" she asked. She inched closer to it to get a better look. It appeared to be unconscious but she was still cautious.

"Be careful," Spike said.

"I will," she assured. Looking closer at the thing she still couldn't identify what it was. It had grey skin and black hair, about shoulder length. It wore a black tank-top with a blue Sagittarius sign on it, grey shorts, long black socks, dark grey shoes, and black sunglasses with cracks in them. It looked like it would stand on two legs is it was conscious and would be fairly tall. It had blue bags under its eyes and two horns on its head, one which looked like an arrow and the other looked like it had been broken off. "What should we do?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, leave it there?" Spike suggested.

"We can't just leave it, what if it's nice?"

"What if it's not."

"You can't always judge a book by its cover, Spike." She stated, "Now, help me get it inside."

"Fine, whatever you say," he said as they began to drag the 'monster' inside.

They laid it down on the couch and began to work on the cleaning again, though it didn't take long before the 'monster' started to wake up. Twilight ran over to see what would happen now, Spike chose to watch from a distance. The 'monster' began to stir and open its eyes, though they couldn't really see this due to its sunglasses. It looked around a little, somewhat confused, and began to sit up. Then it began to speak, "Where am I?" it asked.

"You can talk?" Twilight asked, surprised.

The 'monster' looked at her, "Yes, I can speak. Any reason why I wouldn't be able to? And my other question still stands, where am I?"

"Oh, no reason, I guess. You're in my house, in Ponyville. My name is Twilight sparkle, I'm a unicorn." She exclaimed. "You are?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry, forgive my 100ness. I'm Equius Zahhak, and I'm a troll, a b100b100d."

Twilight had heard of trolls, but not quite like this guy. He seem much more polite then what she heard about, but what did he mean by 'blueblood'? She asked him.

"B100b100d is where I am on the hemospectrum. I'm a highb100d, basically." He explained.

His answers weren't helping much and Twilight wanted to learn more, but they still needed to take care of the mess in the house. "I really would like to talk to you more, Mr. Zahhak, but Spike and I were just in the middle of some house cleaning and you probably want some rest."

"Oh, I could help you," he offered. He figured that would be the polite thing to do, since they helped him, besides, he has a soft spot for hoofbeasts.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that, you're our guest. Besides, you must be tired."

"Nonsense," he said, getting off the couch, "I feel fine."

"Oh alright," She said, unconvinced, "Then can you help me move these boxes to the spare room over there?"

"Alright." He picked up all the boxes and headed to the spare room. Equius was really strong and carrying the heavy boxes was no problem to him.

"I didn't mean all at once! Don't strain yourself, you only just woke up!" She said, concerned.

"It's fine, I'm e%ceptionally strong, this isn't an issue." He carried the boxes into the room with no problem.

Twilight watched amazed. She looked around the room, noticing that they had nothing else to move, now all they had to do was wash the room. "Thanks, Mr. Zahhak. We're almost finished cleaning."

"No problem," he replied, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, actually, while you're in there could you get a mop and bucket? I just need to wash down the room."

"A-a what?" Equius began to feel nervous.

"A mop and a bucket." She repeated. She didn't see the problem with this request but trolls saw buckets as very inappropriate things.

"Ah... I think I need a towel..." Equius said, beginning to sweat from nervousness.

Twilight still couldn't see a problem, though why should she. She decided to go get the things herself. She walked past a somewhat sweaty Equius, picked up a mop and bucket, and walked back out toward the sink, passing a very nervous troll again. She began to fill the bucket with water and soap, much to Equius' relief, since she wasn't using it for what he figured. Why she was using it as a cleaning object, he didn't know. Now he was starting to feel embarrassed. He figured he must have looked completely foolish in her eyes, though his reaction was reasonable to any troll. He decided to sit down before he made himself look even more foolish. Twilight, holding the mop with magic, looked over at her guest, wondering what was wrong. Did she do anything to offend him? Equius looked back at her, noticing that she could use levitation. Was she a lowblood? For the most part, only lowbloods had physic powers. Or were things different here? They both figured they would have to ask about each other's culture to avoid any more issues.

Spike was helping clean. "So, where are you from?" Twilight asked Equius, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I'm from a planet called Alternia." He answered, glad the awkward silence ended.

"Alternia? What's that, another planet? Are you an alien?" She never heard of the planet.

"Yes, I guess to you I would be an alien. What about you? I noticed you used some kind of physic power?"

"You mean magic? All unicorns can use magic."

"Oh, so powers like that are not the same here. On my planet only lowb100ds have such powers. Well, mostly only lowb100ds." There are rare cases where highbloods can have powers, like their now deceased friend, Vriska, who was a blueblood, like Equius.

"Lowblood?" Twilight asked. What was a lowblood?

"Does your species not have differing b100d colours?"

"What? No? What do you mean?" This was more confusing.

"Oh, well, trolls have varying colours of b100d. We use this to determine class, we call it the hemospectrum. Red is the lowest and purple is the highest. I have b100b100d, which is just below purple. Once you go so high in purplebloods, you get a subspecies called seadwellers, but that's an entirely different story."

Twilight found this very interesting. The two of them continued to ask questions for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, other trolls found themselves with other ponies.


	3. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash was taking a joy flight in the fields outside Ponyville when she noticed something on the ground. It was hard not to see, it was almost completely black, standing out against the bright green grass. Dash flew down and landed next to it. She inspected the thing. It had shoulder length black hair in a tom-boy like style, grey skin, wore a black tee-shirt with a teal Libra sign printed on it, regular black pants, and red-tinted glasses. In her hair there were two small, pointy horns which were yellow at the top and slowly changed to orange then red at the base. Upon closer inspection it looked like its eyes were red, not just the glasses. Dash nudged the thing with her hoof, "Hey, you ok?" she asked. The creature began to stir. It rolled over and pushed itself up into a sitting position. Dash took a few steps back, "Hey, who, or, what are you?" she asked.

The creature looked disoriented and began sniffing the air, "H3H3H3, YOU SM3LL N1C3. 1 WOND3R HOW YOU T4ST3." It said.

"What?" Dash stepped back and got ready to fight the thing if it attacked her. "Don't even try it!"

"SORRY, BUT YOU SM3LL SO N1C3! YOUR SO COLOURFULL! 1 C4N SM3LL SO M4NY D1FF3R3NT TH1NGS OFF YOU."

"Umm, What?" what was it talking about.

"1'M T3R3Z1 PYROP3. 1'M 4 TROLL. 1'M BL1ND SO 1 G3T 4ROUND W1TH SM3LL 4ND T4ST3." Terezi explained.

"Umm, okay?" Dash still wasn't sure what to make of it, or rather, her.

"SO, WH3R3 1S TH1S 4NYW4Y?" Terezi asked.

"We're just outside Ponyville," Dash answered.

"WH3R3?" she just sat there confused. Sitting down she was about as tall as the pony.

"Ponyville," She said again, somewhat irritated.

"N3V3R H34RD OF 1T. COULD YOU SHOW M3 4ROUND?"

"Umm, I guess," she said, still a little wary of the troll. Asking someone what they taste like isn't exactly the best kind of greeting. "This way," she said as she started going down a path to Ponyville.

Terezi sniffed around for a second, "OH NO, 1 C4N'T F1ND MY C4N3."

Dash stopped and turned around, "Your cane?"

"Y34H. 1 C4N'T F1ND 1T," she got up and started looking for it.

"You said you use smell and taste to get around, why would you need a cane?" she asked.

"1 US3 1T 4S 4 W34PON, 4ND 1 JUST L1K3 TO H4V3 1T 4ROUND. C4N YOU H3LP M3 F1ND 1T?"

"Umm, Okay," Dash didn't like the idea of this weird troll girl having a weapon but it would be cruel to deprive a blind girl of a way to know her surroundings, won't it? Even if she didn't really need it? She flew up and looked around.

"DO YOU S33 1T?" Terezi asked.

"Is that it? Behind that tree?" She pointed out.

Terezi looked behind a tree, "NO, NOT H3R3."

"No, that tree, the one over there," Dash instructed.

She looked behind another tree, "OH, Y34H, FOUND 1T!"

"Great, then let's go," She said as she landed next to Terezi.

Terezi hugged the pony, trying to resist the urge to lick her rainbow colored mane. She failed to resist. The pony's mane had so many flavors! She couldn't even pick out any! It was amazing. "TH4NKS FOR TH3 H3LP," she said. She let go, "SHOULD W3 GO NOW?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you just lick me?" Dash asked, feeling something between surprised and disgusted.

"Y34H, SORRY, 1 COULDN'T R3S1ST, YOU JUST SM3LL SO GOOD." She confessed. "BY TH3 W4Y, WH4T'S YOUR N4M3?" She asked, realizing she didn't know the pony's name.

Dash still felt uncomfortable around this girl, she was just so weird. She decided to ignore this for now, "I'm Rainbow Dash."

"N1C3 TOO M33T YOU. SO, SHOULD W3 GO NOW?"

"Alright, this way," she said as she started back down the path. Terezi followed closely behind, carrying her cane by her side. They walked in silence for a while until they neared Ponyville and Dash broke the silence, "Wait a sec. You're not going start licking ponies randomly once we get in, are you?"

Terezi was about to protest but then thought for a second, realizing Dash didn't have much reason to trust her. "1 WON'T, 1 PROM1S3," she said simply.

"Alright," Dash sighed, leading them into town. Terezi sniffed the air to get an idea of her surroundings. The town smelled nice, it was very colorful. Dash showed Terezi around town, showing her all the sights there were to see. Terezi answer the question of several ponies they passed. She drew a lot of attention since the ponies had never seen a troll before. Terezi didn't mind too much, though she was having a hard time resisting the urge to lick the colorful ponies.

"SO," Terezi began to ask, "WH3R3 DO YOU L1V3?" she asked, hoping to stay at her house. It wasn't that she was tired but trolls didn't like sunlight much, and the sun was actually why she was blind, well that and a revenge scheme played out by an old, now dead, friend of hers.

"I live in the clouds. Only pegasuses can walk on clouds, though." Dash explained.

"DO YOU KNOW 4NYWH3R3 1 COULD ST4Y?" She asked.

"Hmm..." She thought for a second then noticed three young fillies, Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. She flew over and landed next to the young ponies, "Hey, girls, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Scootaloo replied.

"Could my friend over there stay in your tree house for a while?" she asked, pointing back at Terezi.

"Umm, sure," Apple Bloom answered.

"Great, thanks," she said, then turned to Terezi, "Hey, come over for a second."

Terezi walked over to the ponies, "Y3S?"

"Would you mind staying in these girls tree house?"

Terezi smiled, "TH4T'S P3RF3CT!" Her old house was a tree house, so staying in one would be somewhat like home.

"Great! Hey, maybe we can get our Cutie marks from this!" Apple bell exclaimed.

"Yeah, like a Hotel related Cutie mark?" Sweetie Bell added.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo cheered, "This way!" the three young ponies began to lead the way to the tree house.

As the five of them walked they exchanged questions. The ponies told Terezi all about Ponyville and ponies in general. Terezi told the ponies a little about life on Alternia, skipping the more gruesome details, which really didn't leave much to talk about. When they got to the tree house they lead the troll girl up and made a bed for her. The five of them spent the rest of the day hanging out and talking in the tree house.


	4. Chapter 3

These first six chapters are becoming a game of "How-Many-Ways-Can-I-Introduce-A-Troll-To-A-Pony". Sorry.

* * *

Rarity had been working all morning on a large order for some of her new designs. She had just finished and decided to step outside to get some fresh air. What she saw when she stepped out wasn't just the green grass and blue sky she expected, however. The grass was still green and the sky was still blue, of course, but there was something else. On the lawn there was a black monster. Rarity screamed. The ponies were used to Rarity screaming over little things but no one would ignore her if they heard her. Unfortunately, no one but the monster was around to hear her. Fortunately, her scream didn't wake it up. She examined it from a distance. It had grey skin and somewhat messy black hair. Nested in its hair were small, nubby horns. It wore a simple black long-sleeved shirt with a grey Cancer symbol printed on it and simple grey pants. If she wasn't so scared by the monster itself she would have been horrified by its awful taste in fashion. She wasn't sure what to do. She was too scared to simply walk past the thing, after all, what if it woke up when she walked past, but she couldn't stay near it or leave it there. She decided to scream again, hoping someone would be nearby. There still wasn't anyone around but the monster began to stir. Rarity became even more terrified and screamed even louder. The monster started to wake up and, hearing the loud screaming, became annoyed. It let out a sleepy, angry moan. Rarity screamed even louder.

The monster had enough. It jumped up to a sitting position and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Rarity jumped in shock. She stopped screaming, too scared to find her voice. She looked into its angry eyes. They were yellow where they should have been white and had black irises, matching its pupils.

"OH GOOD, YOU STOPPED. I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH MORE OF THAT I COULD HAVE TAKEN, MY THINKPAN WAS STARTING TO HURT," he shouted.

Rarity would have been offended by its rudeness if she wasn't still terrified. She managed to find her voice, though a little quiet, "Wh-what are you?"

The monster sighed, "I'M A TROLL."

"D-do you have a name?" she asked the troll. At least she knew what it was now.

It sighed again, "KARKAT. MY NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS. WHO ARE YOU?" he asked in return.

"Ra-Rarity," she said, shaking.

"WELL THEN, RA-RARITY," he said sarcastically, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

Rarity was starting to lose her fear of the troll and become more annoyed by his rudeness. "Well," she huffed, "if you're going to be so rude about it."

"FINE, I'LL FIND OUT ON MY OWN," he said. He got up and started looking around, trying to figure out where to go. While looking around, he accidently glanced up at the sun. "ARGH!" he screamed in pain. He closed his eyes and brought his arm up in front of his face before any permanent damage could be done. Trolls eyes were very sensitive to light and even though Karkat's eyes weren't permanently damaged he wouldn't be able to see for a while. He fell back to his knees in pain.

Rarity was startled by his sudden outburst. She wondered what to do, should she help him? He looked like he was in pain. She decided to see if he was okay. She walked over to him, "are you okay?" she asked.

"NO, I CAN'T SEE," he said angrily.

"Here, come inside," she said as she took his hand in her mouth. He rose to his feet, still holding one arm over his eyes. She led him into her house and onto a chair. She sat down next to him, "what happened?" she asked.

"I LOOKED UP AT THE DAMN SUN." He slowly put his arm down and tried to open his eyes, "OW. STILL HURTS. TOO BRIGHT IN HERE," he said quickly shutting them again.

Rarity turned off the lights, "is that better?"

He tried opening them again, this time more successfully. They didn't hurt in the dark room but he still couldn't see, "IT'S BETTER."

Rarity couldn't see very well in the dark but Karkat couldn't see at all so this was par for the course. His eyes were bloodshot, turning somewhat red though not nearly as bright red as Terezi's. Rarity no longer feared him after having seen him like this. Karkat, on the other hand, felt embarrassed that this little pony had seen him in a moment of weakness. Back on Alternia he surely would have been killed but it seemed the inhabitants of this world were much friendlier. Still, he didn't like that she saw him like that, "LOOK, PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, OKAY." He requested turning what he assumed was away.

"About what?" she asked.

"ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED. ABOUT MY STUPID LAPES IN JUDGEMENT AND LOOKING AT THE SUN LEAVEING ME TEMPORALLY BLIND AND COMPLETELY VULNERABLE TO WHATEVER WOULD WANT TO ATTACK AND HAVEING TO BE PROTECTED BY A LITTLE PONY. ABOUT THAT," he explained.

Rarity laughed, "Alright, I won't tell anyone. I promise," she said. "You're too cute," she said, finding his embarrassed, angry rambling adorable.

"I'M NOT CUTE," Karkat protested, "ADORABLOODTHIRSTY," he stated. He and Terezi settled this matter earlier.

"Adorabloodthirsty?" she asked, "Alright, you're adorabloodthirsty," she stated, letting him keep up his tough guy act.

"STOP THINKING I'M CUTE. SHIT, HOW MUCH LONGER AM I GOING TO BE BLIND?" he began ranting, getting back to his usual rage.

Karkat continued ranting about whatever came to mind so Rarity just ignored him and left to get some pastries from the kitchen for them to eat. Karkat didn't notice her leave. She came back with a large plate full of small individually-wrapped pastries. She put the plate down on the table and picked up one of the pastries. She placed it in his hands, "Here, try this," she told him.

"WHAT'S THIS?"

"Just a pastry. I figured you must be hungry. Try it, it's good."

He was a little hungry so he tried it. It was good but he wasn't about to show that he actually liked it. He just ate it quietly. Karkat doing anything quietly was a miracle, really. Karkat began to notice that his vision was starting to return, though blurry. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear them up a little more.

"Is something wrong?" Rarity asked.

"NO. MY VISION IS STARTING TO COME BACK."

"Don't rub them; you could hurt your eyes."

"ALRIGHT," he said as he put his arm down. He blinked a few times as his vision slowly became clearer. Once he could make out distinct objects he began to look around the room. The room was rather tastefully decorated, though not his style, but at least is wasn't covered in bright, obtrusive colors like he expected. Karkat blinked a few more times as his vision cleared up completely.

"Is it okay if I turn the lights back on?" Rarity asked.

"YEAH, SURE," he answered. Rarity flicked a switch and the room was instantly covered in a bright, dazzling light. Karkat quickly lowered his head and covered his eyes to shield them from the brilliant light.

"Oh, sorry," Rarity said as she turned a small dial to lower the brightness of the lights. "So, do you ever wear anything besides that awful outfit you have on?" she asked. She had been dying to ask that for ages now.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY CLOTHS? FASHION IS STUPID ANYWAY," he growled.

Rarity was taken aback. Fashion stupid? What? "Well, your cloths are drab, boring, have very little color and are just awful," she explained, "and fashion is not stupid!" she added.

"UGH, FINE, WHATEVER," this girl was just like Kanaya, obsessed with fashion. This was evident with all the materials and completed outfits around the room.

"Well, I'm just going to have to make something for you," she said while picking up a measuring tape with magic, wrapping it around him at several points and writing down the measurements. It would be a challenge to make something for someone of his size, shape and complexion but she was up to a new challange.

"HEY, WAIT, WHAT? NO, NO NO NO! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ME A GOG DAMN OUTFIT!" he protested as he swiped at the constantly moving measuring tape.

She simply ignored his protests and wrote down the last of the measurements she needed. "Hmm, what colour should I use...?" she wondered aloud, pulling out several different coloured fabrics from the shelves and holding them in front of him.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT MAKEING AN OUTFIT FOR ME! WHAT PART OF 'NO' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" he yelled as he tried to pull a bright red fabric out from in front of him.

"Perfect," she said in delight, picking out the red fabric and putting the other fabrics neatly back on the shelves.

"NO!" he continued to protest, starting to give up. There was no stopping her; she was going to do whatever she wanted. Besides, he was getting a little tired. He didn't realize how much time had gone by.

"I'm going to get started on this. I'll probably be working on it all night. If you get hungry feel free to take whatever is in the kitchen. And I don't have a spare bed so you'll have to sleep on the couch, sorry," she said as she trotted off to her room to start her new project.

Karkat sighed after she left. Well, might as well get some sleep. He turned off the lights and plopped down on the couch and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Wow, this was longer then I originally intended... And I didn't mean to make that so... adorable... I'm just going to clear this up now, I'm not shipping anyone. No trollXpony romance here.

And if you're wondering about Karkats uncharacteristic lack of swearing or milder swearing, lets just say he was trying to be nicer around Rarity and not that I'm clearly too much of a sensitive wimp to write it (It's weird, I can read it and listen to it without a problem but I can't bring myself to write it... I guess I'm like Tavros in that sense... This is going to be a problem...)


	5. Chapter 4

Pinkie pie was excitedly hopping around the room. No real reason for this, she was just as happy as always. In all her random excitement she decided to make a new batch of cupcakes, seeing that the last didn't last long. She mixed up the batter and started to pour it into some cups then thought for a second, seems a little boring to just leave it as plain cupcake batter. She looked around for something she could add. Her eyes eventually fell on a bowl of freshly picked berries. She smiled with delight and grabbed the bowl, haphazardly dropping them into the already filled cups, and then dumped the rest into the rest of the batter. She looked at the improved cupcakes. They were better but still needed something. She looked around the room until she found what she was looking for, sprinkles. She grabbed the sprinkles and tossed them into the batter. Perfect, she thought. She poured the rest of the batter into the remaining cups and put them into the oven. She looked through the oven window and smiled with excitement. She began to grow impatient, they were taking forever. She decided to step outside to kill time. When she looked outside though, she noticed something strange, there was something collapsed of the lawn. This made Pinkie excited, she loved new things. This thing looked a little scary but she didn't mind too much, what fun wound it be it you run away from everything new, right? She ran up to the creature to get a closer look at it. It had short, tidy black hair, which was obviously styled, which had two horns, one of which had a sharp bend at the end making two points. It had white skin that almost seemed to glow. It wore a black short sleeved shirt with a Virgo sign on it over a jade green long sleeved shirt and a long red skirt. It had two small fangs poking out over its lips, which were covered in jade green lipstick.

Pinkie nudged the creature to try to wake it up. It didn't work. She grabbed it by the collar of its shirt and began to drag it inside. As she dragged it, it began to wake up. Pinkie felt it move and dropped it, waking it up.

"Ow," it exclaimed. It pushed itself up and looked at the pony, "Hello There. Who Are You And Where Am I?" it asked.

Pinkie smiled, happy the creature was friendly, "I'm Pinkie Pie and this is Ponyville. Who are you?"

"Nice To Meet You, Pinkie Pie. I'm Kanaya."

"Nice to meet you!" she returned, "You don't look like anything I've ever seen before, what are you?" she asked.

"I'm..." she started, stopping to think, "Well, I Was A Troll But Now... I Guess I'm A Rainbow Drinker," she exclaimed.

"Rainbow drinker?" Pinkie wasn't sure what that was but it sounded great. Just then, Pinkie remembered her cupcakes. They should be ready soon. "Hey, do you want to come inside with me."

Kanaya smiled, "Alright."

Pinkie smiled and began trotting back into her house, followed by Kanaya. Kanaya looked around at the brightly decorated place. The place was covered in bright pastels. It was festive, fun, different from how any troll would have decorated. Kanaya liked it. Pinkie let Kanaya sit down on a chair by a window and then left to check on the cupcakes. They should be done by now, and they were. Pinkie took out the colorful cupcakes and set them on a rack to cool. She tried to resist the urge to take a bite of one, knowing she would burn her mouth if she did. She decided to turn on a fan to try and cool them down faster. Kanaya smelled she cupcakes and decided to look in the kitchen to see what it was.

Pinkie looked up at Kanaya, "Hey, do you want to help me put icing on these cupcakes once they cool down?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Oh, let's start making the icing now!" She said excitedly. She started to pull down a bag of icing sugar before Kanaya even answered. She started to stumble back under the weight of the bag but Kanaya caught it before Pinkie could fall. "Thanks," she said as Kanaya set the bag down. "Okay, put about four cups of that icing sugar in that bowl to start," Pinkie instructed, pointing at the objects as she said their names. Kanaya did as she was instructed. They went through the steps until they had finished the icing. Now all they had to do was add color to it. But what color should she use? She had used pink many times before and was almost out of pink dye. She got an idea; she would try something different this time. She grabbed some green dye and began mixing it into the icing until it was the same colour as the symbol on Kanaya's shirt. By now the cupcakes had cooled, "Hey, ready to put icing on them now."

Kanaya looked at the jade green icing, realizing why Pinkie chose that color, she smiled at the gesture. The two of them iced all the cupcakes, making a bit of a mess with the icing. Once they were done, Pinkie took one of the cupcakes and began eating it, motioning for Kanaya to do the same. Kanaya took the cupcake any tried it. It was very sweet.

"Do you like it?" Pinkie asked.

"It's Good," she confirmed. She glanced outside. Unlike most trolls she liked the sun and longed to go outside. It had been ages since she was last outside, not counting earlier that day.

Pinkie noticed the Troll, or Rainbow Drinker, looking out the window. "Do you want to play outside?" she asked.

Kanaya nodded, "Yes, Actually. That Would Be Nice."

Pinkie hopped excitedly outside leading Kanaya to a nearby park. Pinkie showed Kanaya a few games they could play and they spent the afternoon playing together in the sun.


	6. Chapter 5

Applejack was getting ready for another days work at the farm. She had breakfast and gathered her equipment for harvesting the apples and was headed outside. It wasn't long after she stepped outside that she saw something very strange. She ran inside to get Big Macintosh, her older brother, just in case.

"What do ya think it is?" she asked him. He simply shrugged. They both looked at the thing. It had a mass of very messy black hair with two long curvy horns sticking out of it. It wore a black tee-shirt with a purple Capricorn symbol printed on it and somewhat baggy black pants covered in grey polka-dots. Its skin was grey except for on its face which was covered in white and grey make-up, resembling a clown. It had several large, pointy teeth poking out over its bottom lip, with the two on either end being much larger than the others. Applejack wasn't sure if she should feel threatened by its large horns and teeth or at ease by the fact that it dressed like a clown. She didn't have long to think; it started to wake up. Applejack stood her ground, prepared for if it decided to attack.

It began to get up, "UgH, wHaT hApPeNeD?" it said, holding its head as it sat up. Applejack and Big Macintosh just watched. "hEy, WhO aRe YoU tWo?" it asked.

"Who, or what, are you?" Applejack asked cautiously, ignoring its question.

"Oh, Me? I'm GaMzEe. I'm A tRoLl. HoNk," he explained.

He didn't seem too dangerous but Applejack still approached with caution. "Where did you come from? Why are you here?" she asked.

"WeLl, I'vE bEeN lIvEiNg On ThIs MeTeOr FoR a WhIlE... i DoN't KnOw WhY i'M hErE."

Okay, maybe he wasn't dangerous, but he sure was weird. Applejack wasn't sure what to do. She decided to introduce herself, "Well, I'm Applejack. This here is my brother, Big Macintosh," she said, pointing to her brother then held her hoof out to shake.

Gamzee smiled, showing his pointy teeth, and shook her hoof, "nIcE tO mEeT yOu."

Well, he was friendly but what should they do with him? Whatever they did, she would have to figure it out while working. "Well, Big Mac and I need to get to work. Maybe you could help out?" she offered. He didn't look very strong but maybe he could help.

"HeH hEh, SuRe, HoNk," he said. These ponies were nice, might as well help them.

"Alright," she said while thinking about what she could have him do. Maybe he could catch the apples when they knocked them out of the trees. She handed him a wooden basket and told him what to do. She walked to a tree, Gamzee following behind, and then kicked the tree to shake the apples down. Gamzee held the basket up to catch the falling apples, missing most of them and getting pelted by several. He gave up and plopped down on the spot, rubbing his head after getting hit by the apples.

"Ow..." he mumbled, "ThIs IsN't WoRkInG... gOt AnYtHiNg ElSe I cAn Do?" he asked.

"Well, you can try to shake the apples out of the tree," she offered.

"OkAy. HoNk."

She demonstrated how she kicked the trees to shake the apples down, but when she looked at the troll she realized that wouldn't work. She decided to let him figure out the best way to shake the apples down.

He decided to try kicking the tree, only to hurt his foot. He tried to physically shake the tree but that didn't get him anywhere. He took a club out of his strife specibus, making it seem like it appeared out of nowhere, and hit the tree, making a couple apples fall but still not getting anywhere. He really wasn't as weak as he looked but he just didn't know how to do this.

Applejack looked at the few fallen apples and gave the troll a weak smile, "Nice... nice try. Maybe you would be better at something else?" she suggested, though what else was there to do? "Maybe you should go inside," she suggested in the meantime.

"YeAh, AlRiGhT, i'Ll JuSt GeT oUt Of ThE wAy, SiS," he shrugged. He got up and walked into the house.

Granny Smith was too preoccupied with baking an apple pie to notice the strange clown troll thing outside her house until now. He started to open the door when Granny Smith jumped out from behind the door, "Who are you, who let you in here?"

Gamzee jumped a little in surprise, "wHa- Oh, UmM... tHaT pOnY, aPpLeJaCk, ToLd Me To CoMe HeRe."

"Hmm... Well... Fine, you can come in," she said as she walked back into the kitchen to finish her baking.

Gamzee sat down on a chair for a few minutes but it didn't take long for curiosity to take him. He walked into the kitchen and saw Granny Smith making a pie. "YoU wAnT aNy HeLp?" he asked, he could make a pie.

"Hmm? Oh? No, I can do this fine on my own," she responded. She was stubborn and rarely excepted help from anyone.

"WeLl, HoW aBoUt I mAkE mY oWn PiE?" he asked.

"Fine, there are some pie pans over there," she reluctantly agreed, pointing at the pie pans.

"hEh HeH, aLrIgHt," he said as he grabbed a pan and some soper slime from his miracle modus, though he wasn't sure how he got it to work, and made a soper slime pie, which is probably the only thing he actually knows how to make. He put the pie in the oven with the normal apple pie. Granny Smith cringed at the thing; it was a mistake to let this weird clown anywhere near the kitchen.

Once the apples had been picked, Applejack and Big Mac went back inside; Apple Bloom was still out playing with her friends. After supper Granny Smith brought out the apple pie. Gamzee took out the soper pie he made but the family simply said 'no thanks'. He just ate the pie on his own. It was probably for the best that they didn't eat it.

Gamzee didn't usually care what others thought of him but he was a little worried this time. He certainly hasn't made a good impression on the ponies and where else would he be able to go? Maybe if he entertained them, but he wasn't really much of a clown, he just looked like one. Instead he decided to start conversation. He told them about Alternia and his friends, of course having nothing but good things to say. The ponies listened to his story, actually pretty interested. In turn, they told him about Ponyville and their farm.

It was starting to get late. Apple Bloom had come home after her day of playing with her friends and their new friend. She was surprised to see a troll in her house but also happy, since she had so much fun with Terezi that day. She and Gamzee played until Applejack put the little pony to bed. The rest of the ponies went to bed a little later, letting Gamzee sleep on the couch.

* * *

Hmm, not the best. In retrospect, it would have been more interesting to have Gamzee meet Pinkie Pie but I couldn't think of anything for Kanaya. I'll write better chapters for Gamzee later, this is just an introduction chapter.

Also, just a little personal comment, Gamzee's quirk is so hard to type with.


	7. Chapter 6

Fluttershy was outside taking care of some small animals when a young bird flew up to her, chirping like mad about something. "Please slow down. What's wrong?" she asked the bird. The bird did as was instructed and began to fly off, telling Fluttershy to follow. The bird lead Fluttershy to a strange creature collapsed in the grass. "Oh my, what happened?" she asked. The bird chirped and shook its head to say it didn't know. "Well, thank you for showing me this," she said to the bird. The bird chirped happily and flew off. Fluttershy looked at the creature. It looked like a monster, which would normally scare Fluttershy, but it looked like it would be friendly, maybe because of how it was dressed. It had grey skin and black hair which poked out from under a blue hat. The hat had little white eyes and a nose on it, made to resemble a cat. It had horns poking out of the hat which resembled cat ears. It wore a long green jacket over a black shirt with a Leo sign printed on it. It wore grey pants and had a blue cat tail poking out. It had small fangs sticking out from its upper lip.

Fluttershy examined the creature to make sure it didn't pass out from injuries. It looked fine. Fluttershy wondered why it was unconscious. She nudged the creature; it didn't respond. Fluttershy began to drag it back. She put the creature up on the couch and let it lie down. It began to move. It opened its eyes, which were yellow where most creatures eyes were white and the rest was all black. It sat up and yawned, stretching its arms. It looked over at Fluttershy and smiled. "Hello."

"Oh, hello; I hope you're okay, you were asleep for a long time," Fluttershy responded.

"Oh, I was? I'm Nepeta, by the way."

"I'm Fluttershy."

"So? Where is this anyway?" she asked as she slid off the couch and looked around.

"Oh, you're in my house. Is something wrong?"

"I was just curious. Your house is really nice."

"Thank you. Where are you from anyway?"

"I'm from Alternia."

Fluttershy thought for a second. She never heard of Alternia, "Where is that?"

Now it was Nepeta's turn to stop and think, "Well, Umm... It's really really fur away." This was the best explanation she could come up with.

"I see. So, are you lost?" Fluttershy was surprisingly comfortable around this girl. Maybe it was because Fluttershy was good with animals. Sure, Nepeta wasn't like any animal she was used to, but she wasn't a pony either, plus she was very friendly.

"Umm, probably..." she said, a little unsure.

Fluttershy decided she would help this strange girl however she could, "do you have any idea how you got here?"

"Well, I was on an asteroid with my furends, waiting to enter a dream bubble, when the entire thing shook and then... I don't know what happened after that," she explained as she acted out what had happened.

Fluttershy watched the cat girl jump around the room. She was unsure of what to make of the girls story, it didn't make much sense to her. Rather than asking for another explanation, which would defiantly take a while, she decided to ask another question, "So, I hope I don't sound rude asking this but, what are you? I've never seen anything like you."

"I'm a troll."

Fluttershy stepped back a little in surprise. Weren't trolls mean, ugly monsters? Nepeta wasn't mean or ugly, she was nice and cute. Maybe she was a different kind of troll then what she was thinking of? Well, whatever it was it would be best not to mention it, it could offend her.

Nepeta didn't notice Fluttershy's surprise; she was too busy wondering where her friends could be. She wandered around the room looking around while she wondered what to do. She could go looking for them but she would probably just get lost. Maybe she could get Fluttershy to help, "Hey, umm, do you think you could help me find my furends?"

Fluttershy did want to help her any way she could but today she had to help some rabbits who were complaining about something attacking their home. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I would love to help you find your friends but I have to help some rabbits today. I could help you later," she offered.

"Okay. Maybe I could help you with the rabbits?"

"Sure, thanks that would be great. Let's go."

"Okay," Nepeta chimed as she followed Fluttershy out. They walked down a short path to where the rabbits burrow was, just outside the forest. Fluttershy looked into the burrow and told the rabbit family she was there and with a new friend. The rabbits made some noises and did some actions as if explaining what was going on. Fluttershy seemed to understand. She turned to Nepeta and explained. Apparently, they saw a Timberwolf in the area and were scared.

"I'm not sure what to do about this..." Fluttershy stated, "Timberwolves are awfully strong and scary, I'm not sure how I could drive it back to the Everfree Forest."

They thought for a second then Nepeta thought of something, "Maybe I could drive it back."

"Oh no no, you couldn't do that, Timberwolves are far too strong. We'll have to think of something else."

Nepeta giggled a little, "I think I can handle it. Let's find it!" she cheered then paused, "Umm, where could it be?"

"No, you can't, you would get hurt, it's far to strong."

Nepeta put her hands on her hips, "I'm a lot stronger then I look, I used to hunt for all my food, plus I can tackle-hug my meowrail to the ground and he's very strong."

Fluttershy wanted to protest but she realized she was fighting a losing battle. She would have to take Nepeta's word for it and just let her try. No, this was crazy; she can't let Nepeta fight a creature like that. What if something went wrong? What if she wasn't strong enough? No, she wasn't going to let Nepeta fight a Timberwolf if she could help it.

Of course, she couldn't help it. They didn't need to find the Timberwolf, it found them. Nepeta jumped in front of Fluttershy and released her claws. Nepeta had slain much bigger creatures then this thing, but she wasn't going to kill this if she could help it, not in front of Fluttershy at least. Nepeta charged toward the wolf and tackled it down to the ground. The wolf pushed her off and tried to bite her. She avoided it and clawed at it.

Fluttershy shut her eyes, squinted, and covered her eyes with her hooves, barely watching the battle. She stood guard over the rabbits, though Nepeta had it under control. Eventually their battle moved into the forest. After a long time, what felt like an eternity for Fluttershy, Nepeta emerged from the forest, barely scratched and slightly out of breath. The hardest part for her was driving it deep into the forest without actually killing it or hurting it too badly. Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief. Nepeta smiled cheerfully.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Great. I got rid of it for you," Nepeta cheered.

"We can look for your friends now if- Oh wait," she interrupted herself, "It's getting late. Would you mind if we looked tomorrow?"

"No, that's purrfectly fine. I'm a little sleepy anyway."

The two of them headed back to Fluttershy's home, Nepeta telling Fluttershy how she drove the wolf back and then the two of them discussed what life was like in their homes. Nepeta liked Fluttershy and liked spending the day with her, but she was excited to find her friends.


	8. Chapter 7

Twilight woke up and looked over to find Spike still asleep. She decided to let him sleep in so she headed downstairs without bothering him. She checked the couch to find Equius already awake, still lying down. "Well, you're up early Mr. Zahhak," she laughed, fully aware that she always woke up earlier than most.

"Please, just call me Equius," he said as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, "Yes, well, I am concerned about the whereabouts of the others."

"There are others like you here?" she asked, surprised and delighted. It would be great to talk to and learn from other trolls.

"Yes, there should be I think," he wasn't too sure. They should be here as well, right? Or did they get dropped somewhere else?

"Well, I was going to go out today; maybe we can look for your friends, after breakfast, of course."

Equius nodded, "Perfect."

Twilight made breakfast for them and woke up Spike, since he would do nothing but complain if she let him miss a meal. Aside from a few broken glasses and Equius shouting 'Fiddlesticks,' everything went normally. Once they finished they headed out. Twilight had a rather long list of things they needed to pick up and figured they could look for Equius's friends while doing errands, plus with his help they could finish faster and then could devote some time to just look for them. By noon they stopped at a small cafe for a snack.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Nepeta were also looking for trolls. They decided to look around town to try and find someone. Nepeta was excitedly running around the town in search while Fluttershy tried to show her around. Though she wanted to find her friends, Nepeta still found time to play with a few young ponies. She thought Ponyville was just great, everyone was so friendly and a few of them called her cute. She thought the ponies were pretty cute themselves. Eventually they decided to stop for a snack. Fluttershy lead Nepeta to a cafe when something caught her attention.

"Equius!" she yelled as she ran up to him and tackled him down to the ground from his chair.

"Hello, Nepeta. I'm glad to see you're well but, could you please get off of me?" he greeted.

"Hehe, sorry," she got up to let him get back to his feet. She would have helped him up, except he likely would have crushed her hand with his ridiculously strong grip.

Twilight watched the scene with surprise, "So, I guess this is one of your friends?"

"Yes, this is Nepeta, my morail," he then turned to Nepeta, "Nepeta, this is Twilight."

"Nice to meet you," Twilight said. She remembered what a morail was from their conversation yesterday.

"Nice to meet you to," Nepeta said as she smiled.

Fluttershy, who watched the scene from a distance after Nepeta ran off and tackled Equius, walked up to them, "So, I guess you found one of your friends."

"Yep!" Nepeta cheered, "This is my meowrail, Equius!" she then turned to Equius, "Equius, this is Fluttershy!"

"Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure," he responded.

Twilight was happy to see her friend Fluttershy and also glad that she had made a new friend. She watched the two trolls talk about all that had happened, or more accurately, Nepeta telling Equius what happened and Equius just listening. They seemed really happy to see each other; it was obvious that they were close. Twilight decided to let them catch up. She walked over to Fluttershy, "So, looks like you found a Troll too."

Fluttershy nodded a little, "Oh, yes. She's so nice too." Fluttershy told a little of what had happened yesterday before they were interrupted by Rainbow Dash flying down to them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hi Rainbow Dash," Twilight greeted in return, "What brings you here?"

"I was flying by and I saw those two," she pointed at the trolls. "I met someone like them yesterday so I thought they might know each other."

Nepeta overheard Rainbow Dash and ran over excitedly, "Really, you met one of our furrends?"

"Whoa," Dash jumped away from the excited cat-girl and started hovering slightly above them. "Yeah, I guess so. We let her sleep in the Cutie Mark Crusaders tree house."

Equius joined the group, "Do you know who it is?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah, Terezi, I think."

Nepeta cheered happily, "Yay! Can you take us to where she is?" she asked. She liked hanging out with Terezi, they often spent much of their time together role playing, which Nepeta loved. "I'm Nepeta, by the way. And this is Equius," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rainbow Dash," she said. "Alright, this way," she said as she began to fly in the direction of the tree house. The others followed behind, Twilight just behind Dash, Nepeta running closely behind, Equius walking quickly to keep up with her, and Fluttershy flying behind. Before long they made it to the treehouse. The Pegasuses flew inside, Rainbow Dash leading.

Terezi was awake, seemingly just sitting and facing a wall. She was trying to contact her friends through the chat program, Trollian, in her glasses. Unfortunately, it wasn't working in this dream bubble, presumably because there was no internet here, or maybe it only worked if it was a dream from one of their own memories? Terezi quickly forgot about these questions when she smelled the many scents of Rainbow Dash's mane and tail. "H3Y R4INBOW," she greeted, "WH4T BR1NGS YOU H3R3?" She then smelled someone else, "SO, WHO 1S TH3 ON3 WHO SM3LLS L1K3 L3MONS FLOW3RS?" she asked, pointing at Fluttershy.

"Oh, um, I'm Fluttershy," she said quietly.

"H3H3, YOU R3M1ND M3 OF SOM3ON3," she stated. "1'M T3R3Z1."

Fluttershy thought this troll was not quite as nice as Nepeta, but she still didn't seem mean at least.

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "I think I found some of your friends." Rainbow Dash looked outside and yelled down at the others, "Hey, come on up."

The two Trolls and the remaining pony all climbed into the treehouse. Nepeta burst through first as she yelled Terezi's name happily. Equius followed, trying to keep up with his morail. Twilight was the last in. Twilight introduced herself to Terezi. After the happy reunion they all began to discuss the trolls situation.

"SO, YOU TWO W3R3 1N TH1S TOWN SO 1 B3T TH3 OTH3RS AR3 SOM3WH3R3 AROUND H3R3 TOO," Terezi stated.

"There are more of you?" asked Twilight. She loved meeting all these trolls.

"Yes, there were si% of us on the meteor; Plus two humans." Equius explained.

"Humans?" Twilight asked excitedly. Another alien species? Amazing!

"Y34H, TH3Y'R3 SORT4 L1K3 US, BUT W1TH P1NK1SH SK1N, AND D1FF3R3NT COLOR3D H41R, AND NO HORNS," Terezi explained.

"Purrhaps we'll find them later," Nepeta suggested.

"I hope so, I would love to meet them," Twilight said.

"I bet you would like them, they are really nice."

"Maybe we should look for them, and your other friends," Twilight suggested.

"SUR3," Terezi said, "BUT COULD 1 G3T SOM3TH1NG TO 34T F1RST?" she asked since she hasn't eaten all day.

"Alright, we can stop at the cafe on while we look," Twilight suggested.

With that the ponies and trolls all climbed out of the tree house and began their search.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait... Between writing time, writers block, and a three week trip this one kind of took a while... Anyway, I hope it's okay and you guys like it, especially after that wait. Oh, and when I got back home and checked my e-mail, I found a bunch of new favorites, follows, and reviews. Thanks so much for the support guys! I could hug you all!

* * *

Rarity woke up early to finish the outfit she was making for Karkat. She almost finished last night but had to stop because she was too tired to continue. She finished after not to long since it was close to being finished anyway and she worked fast. She headed downstairs to wake up the troll, only to find that he was wide awake and pacing around the room. She walked over to him, "What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"OH, I DON'T KNOW, I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT THOSE ASSHOLES I SPENT SWEEPS STUCK ON A METEOR WITH," he snapped.

She expected this response from him. Instead of chastising him for rudeness, she simply ignored him. "You are worried about your friends?"

"YES, I'M WORRIED, OKAY?"

"We can go looking for them later if you want," she suggested.

"LATER? WHY WASTE TIME?" he asked.

"Well, I have to wait for one of my friends to stop by and pick this up," she said while holding up a bright pink hat covered in various multicolored decorations. Karkat gave the hat a look of disgust. Rarity put the hat down, "While we're waiting you could try on the outfit I made."

Karkat looked shocked and annoyed, "WHAT! YOU ALREADY FINISHED THAT!?"

"Yes, of course. It may need a few alterations though. I'll go get it," she said as she ran back upstairs before he could protest. She came back down with a bright red suit. It was fairly simple with a few frills here and there. Rarity was more focused on getting the shape right then adding decorations. This outfit was experimental, maybe she would add more later. "Here, try this on," she said as she gave it to him. He grunted and took it then walked into another room. After some time he came out wearing the suit. Rarity looked it over. She picked up some pins and began to make some small alterations and then pinned in a few little decorations.

While they were fixing up the outfit, Pinkie pie walked in, followed by Kanaya. Rarity quickly finished pinning in one of the decorations, told Karkat not to move to much in case the pins fell out, and left him to greet Pinkie, "Good morning, Pinkie pie. I see you have a new friend."

"Morning Rarity! Yeah, this is Kanaya!" Pinkie said. "Kanaya, this is my friend Rarity!" she introduced the two.

"Pleased To Meet You," Kanaya said while smiling.

"Pleasure's mine," Rarity responded. She guessed Kanaya was a troll, like Karkat, though this one looked like she cared a little more about fashion, judging by her lovely outfit.

Karkat looked at Kanaya from across the room and blushed bright red like she had just walked in on him naked. She always tried to get him to wear outfits she made and he always refused. Now this pony managed to get him to try something? This would not end well for him.

Kanaya looked back at Karkat, "Nice outfit," she said, "it suits you. But, maybe it could use something."

"Thank you. I designed it, though you're right, it could use something," Rarity explained.

"So, where is the hat you made for me?" Pinkie jumped in.

"Oh, it's right over here," Rarity said as she walked over to where the hat was. She took it out and gave it to Pinkie.

Pinkie jumped up and down in joy, "Great! Perfect! I'll be right back!" she said as she took the hat and ran off, presumably to bring it back home. She left Kanaya there.

Kanaya looked over the outfit Karkat was wearing, trying to figure out what was missing. Rarity stood beside her, looking at Karkat in the same way. Karkat was starting to feel awkward, which was somewhat unusual for him. Kanaya and Rarity began discussing how to improve the outfit. Eventually, they both started working on the outfit together, working off each other. Karkat started to forget feeling awkward and just began to feel angry.

Pinkie came back to Rarity and Kanaya happily working away and a very angry Karkat. "Wow, you guys look like you're having fun!" she commented on the scene.

"NO, WE ARE NOT HAVING FUN." Karkat yelled.

"Quiet down, Karkat. We're almost done." Rarity hushed him.

"YOU BETTER BE, I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS."

"Just Give Us A Minute," Kanaya assured.

Karkat sighed and simply sighed and said "HURRY." He paused a moment and then mumbled, "I STILL WANT TO LOOK FOR THE OTHERS..."

Rarity remembered her promise to him and then thought for a second. "Isn't Kanaya one of your friends?" she asked.

"YES, BUT I'M STILL WORRIED ABOUT THE OTHERS."

"You're Right, We Should Look For Them. I'd Say We Are Just About Done Here Anyway," Kanaya agreed.

"Yes, I think so too. Okay Karkat, you can go change back, but be careful of the pins when you take that off."

Karkat walked back into the room where he left his regular cloths and changed as quickly as he could, sticking himself with a couple pins in the process. He came out feeling much more comfortable in his regular cloths, "COME ON, LET'S GO," he said as he head out the door, not waiting for the others. They ran after him.

The ponies lead the trolls around town, making it more of a tour then a search, but Karkat constantly looked for signs of the other trolls. Eventually, the ponies ran across one of their friends, Applejack.

"Howdy, how are ya'll?" she asked Rarity and Pinkie pie.

"We're well. We're showing our new friends around and helping them search for their friends," Rarity explained. Pinkie nodded.

Applejack looked at the trolls, thinking maybe them knew the strange guy who was at her place. "I think I might have met one of their friends yesterday."

"Really? Do you know where they are?" Rarity asked.

"Yep, he's at the farm."

"Oh, that's great. Could you take us there?"

"Sure, we could go now."

"Excellent," Rarity exclaimed, then turned to the trolls, "Karkat, Kanaya, I think we may know where one of your friends are."

"That's Great News," Kanaya said happily.

"GREAT. CAN WE GO THERE THEN, OR IS THERE ANYTHING ONE OF YOU NEEDS TO TAKE CARE OF FIRST," Karkat said, annoyed and starting to pick up on a pattern.

"No, we can go now if ya'll want," Applejack confirmed.

"GREAT, THEN LET'S GO ALREADY," he said. Kanaya gave him a look to tell him not to be so rude.

They walked back in relative peace, or at least as much peace as a group that includes Karkat can have. Soon enough they made it to the farm. They looked in the house, but found no troll. They looked around the farm and eventually found him under a tree eating a pie.

He looked up at the group standing in front of him, "Oh, HeY, wHaT aRe YoU aLl DoInG hErE?" he asked, happy to see his friends.

"GAMZEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Karkat asked.

"Oh, is this one of your friends?" Rarity asked, trying not to sound too rude, but not doing well. This guy just looked... Well... Okay, he was a fashion disaster! At least Karkat's cloths weren't hideous and his hair was at least somewhat nice, not great but at least it was better than this guys! And what was with that make-up?! Kanaya was clearly the shining light here. This guy needed a makeover. Giving him a makeover would certainly be a challenge, looking at him closer he didn't look beyond hope, if she changed pretty much everything, but how to do it... Would he even let her? She'll have to ask later.

Kanaya leaned over and whispered to Rarity, "I Know What You Are Thinking But Don't Bother. I've Tried Giving Him A Make-over Before But It Never Lasts. He Always Changes Back The Next Day."

Rarity looked disheartened for a second then perked up, "You mean he will let me try?"

"Yes But It Won't Last Long."

"That's good enough."

The two girls continued to whisper to each other. Gamzee ignored the whispering girls and decided to answer Karkats question, "MaN, i JuSt SoRt Of WoKe Up HeRe AnD tHeSe PoNiEs HeRe WeRe NiCe EnOuGh To LeT mE cRaSh HeRe FoR a WhIlE." He stood up and looked around to see who was there. The only pony he recognized was Applejack, there was a white pony with a purple mane talking to Kanaya, and then there was a pink pony.

"GREAT, SO THAT'S THREE FOR SIX. NOW WE JUST NEED TO FIND THE REST OF THE IDOITS. AND WHO KNOWS WHERE THE HUMANS ARE." Karkat grumbled.

Pinkie decided it was time to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Pinkie pie," she said, walking toward the troll.

Gamzee smiled back at the pony, "HeY, I'm GaMzEe," he said. He then looked at the pie he left on the ground, "WaNt SoMe?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and started to walk toward him.

"NO, Don't EAT That!" Karkat and Kanaya yelled in unison.

Pinkie instantly stopped. She looked at the other two trolls then back to Gamzee. He shrugged. She decided to take their frantic advice and sat down.

Rarity realized that whispering in front of Gamzee was actually pretty rude, especially since she hadn't introduced herself yet. "Hello, I'm Rarity."

Gamzee smiled at her, "HeY, I'm GaMzEe."

"So, I was wondering, would you let me give you a make-over?" she asked.

"UmM, sUrE, i GuEsS," he shrugged.

Rarity was happy about this. A challenge is always nice, and this would certainly be a challenge. "Great, we can all go back to my shop; if the rest of you don't mind, of course."

"Yeah, and after that we can all go over to Sugarcube Corner and get a snack," Pinkie pie suggested excitedly.

"THERE ARE STILL OTHERS AROUND WE SHOULD LOOK FOR YOU KNOW," Karkat explained.

"Yes, But It Is Starting To Get Late," Kanaya said, looking at the falling sun, "We Should Head Back."

"GREAT, WE WASTED SO MUCH TIME PLAYING DRESS-UP WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO FIND THE EVERYONE," Karkat complained.

"DrEsS-uP? WhAt?" Gamzee asked.

"RARITY MADE ME TRY ON SOME STUPID OUTFIT SHE MADE. SHE DIDN'T TAKE 'NO' FOR AN ANSWER," Karkat explained. Gamzee laughed. Karkat glared at him, "SHUT UP, SHE'S GOING TO MAKE YOU DO THE SAME NOW. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT SHE MAKES YOU WEAR."

The ponies and trolls began to leave the farm when Applejack stopped, "Well, I'd love to come with ya'll, but it will be too late by the time I get back. Ya'll have fun."

Gamzee stopped for a second, looking a bit conflicted. Then Pinkie spoke up, "Hey, you could stay at my place tonight. It will be fun!" she offered.

"AhH, SuRe, SoUnDs GrEaT," he said, then turned to Applejack, "wElL, lAtEr, I gUeSs."

"Yeah, bye. Apple Bloom will miss you, she liked playing with you."

"YeAh, TeLl HeR i SaY bYe."

"Okay. Bye, ya'll," she waved and headed back to the farm. The others all said bye and waved then headed back to Rarity's shop.


	10. Chapter 9

So sorry again for the wait, but between school and having writers block this really took a long time and is pretty lack-luster. I really doesn't help that I'm taking a writing class and most time spent writing is for projects in that instead of this. So, sorry for the wait, sorry this chapter is not as good, and I promise I'll get the next one done quicker and will be better. Also, I am sorry I am terrible at writing Dave in character.

* * *

Dave and Rose walked down the street of the large city. They were dropped far away from the small town the trolls were. As they walked, the ponies who lived in the city of Canterlot gave them strange looks. They had spent the past couple of days like the trolls; they met some kind ponies who let them stay with them. They tried to stay around the same area so they wouldn't have to meet too many ponies that haven't already seen them. The ponies in the area still give them weird looks, but at least they don't constantly ask the kids questions anymore. Just most of the time, now. Dave, Rose and their pony hosts, a unicorn and a pegasus, stood in line at a restaurant, waiting to be seated. They were seated and given menus to look at.

"What are you getting, Rose?" Dave asked.

"I'm not sure," she said, then looked at the ponies, "what would you recommend?" she asked them.

"We haven't been here in a while, but if I remember correctly the salad here is good," the unicorn told her.

"Alright, I'll have that then," she decided.

Dave sighs. Not exactly his idea of a meal. He browsed the menu a little until a waiter showed up to take their orders. Everyone gave their orders until they reached Dave. He quickly looked through the menu again and found nothing. "I'll just have whatever," he sighed discontentedly.

"Um, sir, do you need more time?" the waiter asked.

"Time? I'm the Knight of Time, I have all the time I'll ever need," he mumbled under his breath, making sure the others can't actually hear him. He sighed, "No, I'll just have..." he opens the menu again and found something that isn't completely awful, "How about this?" he said, pointing at the item.

"Excellent choice, sir," the waiter replied. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Once the waiter left, Rose raised a question, "Is something wrong, Dave?"

"No, everything's cool with me," he replied, trying not to sound too defensive and failing slightly.

"Are you sure? Does this have anything to do with Terezi?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine and no, this doesn't have anything to do with TZ," he said, sounding a little more on edge. He then got up, "I'll be right back. I have to use the can."

"Alright," she said as he left.

The ponies looked at each other then at Rose, then one of them spoke up, "Is he okay? Who is this Terezi?" the pegasus asked.

"He should be fine. This is an unusual mood for him though..." she stoped for a second, then answered the other question, "Terezi is a friend of ours."

"Oh. And why would he be upset about her? Did something happen?"

Rose thought for a second about if she should say anything, then decided why not tell them what she thought, "Well, she is his friend, but he likes her. He'll deny it, but it is obvious, even she knows it. But another guy named Karkat also likes her and they knew each other for a long time. I think Dave is worried about who exactly Terezi likes. I told him I could always ask her if he wanted, but he-."

"Ahem, hey," Dave interrupted, standing behind Rose.

"Oh, hello Dave, that was fast," Rose calmly remarked.

Dave, who never really went to the bathroom, began to look angry, "Why are you freely giving away your theories on my love life?" he said, losing his usual cool.

"Dave, please sit down before you cause a scene," Rose tried to calm him down before he drew too much attention to himself.

Dave begrudgingly sat down. He didn't say anything, just sat in silence and glared at Rose a little from behind his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry Dave, our hosts asked what was wrong and I just wanted to fill them in," she apologized with a bit of a smirk.

Dave stayed quiet and just waited for the waiter to come back.

The waiter came back with the drinks and later the food. Everyone spent the meal the tense silence, no one daring to break it. They finished their meal and quietly walked back to the house without a word. Once they got inside Dave went to the small guest room they were staying in. Rose decided to leave him for a little while and talked to the ponies. After a while though, she became worried and decided to check on him. She knocked on the door and asked to come in. There was no answer so she assumed there were no objections. When she entered the room she found Dave picking up all the stuff he left lying around the floor and packing it into his sylladex.

"Dave, what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to look for the trolls. They have to be around somewhere, right?" Dave answered.

"Yes, I suppose, but why now? Do you even have any idea where they could be?"

"I don't know. But staying here isn't going to find them."

"I guess if they were in town we would have known. News travels fast in a city like this."

"How would you know that? You lived in a house in the middle of the forest."

"I went to the nearby city pretty often. But that's beside the point, obviously I know nothing about city life and of course you know it all."

"Rose, no, not now."

"Alright, but if you plan to leave, I'm coming with you," she said as she started to pick up her stuff.

"What, do you think I'm going to make some stupid argument to tell you to stay back? I was going to suggest you come anyway."

Rose smiled and continued packing. Once they finished packing they headed told their hosts they were leaving.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for the last few days, but we have to go find some of our missing friends," Rose explained.

"Of course, it was our pleasure. Is there anything we can do to help?" the unicorn asked.

"No, I don't think so. Truth is we don't even know where to start looking."

"Okay. Sorry then. Good luck finding your friends then."

The ponies waved them off as Dave and Rose began their search for the trolls.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry again. School takes up a lot of time, unfortunately. Lack of motivation does not help much either. Also, sorry this chapter is so short and melodramatic. Next one will have less drama. Maybe.

* * *

After spending the entire day searching for the rest of the trolls, Equius, Nepeta, and Terezi, along with their pony friends Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, decided it was time to call it a day. They all went to Twilights house to relax. The trolls flopped down around the living room, tired from the day and the fact they were still getting used to flipping their usual sleeping habits upside-down. The ponies were tired as well but they weren't dropping like the trolls were. The ponies all sat in the chairs around the room while the trolls lay across the couch. Nepeta leaned on Equius while Terezi lay on the other side with her head and arms slightly hanging over the arm. Spike walked by the couch and Terezi grabbed his tail with the tip of her index finger and thumb.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

Terezi laughed weakly, "SO, YOU'R3 4 DR4GON, HUH?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, recovering from the shock.

"NO R3ASON, JUST TH4T YOU DON'T S33M MUCH L1K3 TH3 DR4GONS B4CK HOM3."

"Umm, yeah, well-" Spike tried to think of a way to retaliate, and then Twilight interrupted him.

"Well, Spike is still a baby dragon," Twilight explained.

"Twilight..." Spike said exasperated, "Yeah, I'm still young... but..." he gave up trying to explain himself.

Terezi laughed again, "4 B4BY?"

"Yeah..." Spike sighed.

"MY LUSUS W4S 4 N3WLY H4TCH3D DR4GON 4ND SH3 W4S 4LR34DY MUCH TOUGH3R TH3N YOU," she laughed.

"What? So you were raised by a dragon?" Spike asked.

"W3LL, SORT OF."

"Sort of?" Twilight asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"1 4CTU4LLY N3V3R H4D 4 LUSUS, JUST 4N UNBORN DR4GON 1NS1D3 4N 3GG WHO T4LK3D TO M3 T3L3P4THIC4LLY. SH3 T4UGHT M3 TO SM3LL 4ND T4ST3 COLOR WH3N 1 W3NT BL1ND," she explained.

"Oh. How did you do blind anyway?" Twilight asked.

Terezi sighed, "1T'S 4 LONG STORY. B4S1CLY, 1T ST4RT3D WH3N 4 SM4LL GROUP OF US GOT 1NTO 4 F1GHT 4ND THR33 OF US W3R3 G3TT1NG R3V3NG3 ON ON3. W3 4LL 3ND3D UP PR3TTY M3SS3D UP BY TH3 3ND OF 1T."

"Oh," Twilight remarked, "Well, is everything okay between you guys now?"

Terezi shook her head.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Twilight asked.

Terezi shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

Nepeta crawled across the couch over to her and hugged her. Terezi cried, wondering if there was anything she could have done differently, anything that wouldn't have ended in anyone's death. Was there any way she could have stopped Vriska without killing her? Could anyone have stopped Vriska from killing Tavros? Was there any way to have prevented anyone from dying? Moments like this, moments where she was tired and reflecting on what happened, were when the grim reality of it really hit her. Vriska was dead, she killed Vriska, and if she didn't Vriska's actions would have ended with everyone dying. But she still felt guilty. She could say she killed her to avenge Tavros, but that really wasn't the only reason. Yes, that was one reason, but not the only one. Could she have stopped her? Maybe if she made a different deal? One that wasn't luck based? Terezi couldn't take it anymore. She hugged Nepeta hard, sobbing hard. She was so glad Nepeta was alive at least; she didn't know what she would do in moments like this if Nepeta was gone too.

Twilight wondered what happened that could cause Terezi to cry like this after just thinking about it. She decided it was best not to ask, though the curiosity killed her.

Fluttershy joined in on the hug. She also had no idea what was wrong, but it must have been terrible. Terezi wrapped one arm around the pegasus and pulled her into the group.

Rainbow Dash just watched, trying to figure out what could make someone who seemed as cool as Terezi cry like that.

Equius stayed out of the group hug.

Twilight joined in the group. After a few moments the group broke apart. "Sorry," Twilight apologized.

Terezi wiped away a few remaining tears, "NO, 1T'S F1N3. YOU COULDN'T H4V3 KNOWN."

Twilight let her curiosity get the better of her, "What exactly happened anyway?"

Terezi suddenly felt nervous. If there was anything they learned from the humans, it was that other, more peaceful cultures take murder more harshly then trolls did. The ponies would probably be afraid of her if she told them exactly what happened. "UMM, W3LL..." She stalled.

"Oh, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Twilight reassured in spite of her curiosity.

Terezi sighed, "OK4Y, TH4NKS."

Rainbow Dash yawned, "I should go, it's getting late."

Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah, we should go too."

"aww," Nepeta protested, "i'm so tired. do we really have to walk all the way back?"

"Well, I guess everyone could stay here for the night. We could have a sleepover," Twilight suggested.

"Oh, that sounds good," Fluttershy agreed.

"Yeah, okay, I guess," Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, what do you guys think?" Twilight turned to the trolls, who had fallen asleep as soon as Twilight said they could stay there for the night. "Okay, I guess it's decided then."

The ponies ran up to Twilights room and set up a small guest bed, barely large enough for two ponies and defiantly not large enough for a troll. The tired ponies fell asleep almost as quickly as the trolls.


End file.
